As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
In addition to the above functions, many information handling systems include audio systems for outputting sound (e.g., speech, music, video soundtracks, etc.) to a user. Such sound systems may include audio transducers, such as loudspeakers, for generating such sounds based on audio signals communicated to such loudspeakers. As information handling systems become thinner, space within an information handling system for housing such audio transducers is becoming smaller, in turn meaning that audio transducers must be made smaller, which may lead to decreases in audio quality.